February 09, 2007
Steve: I don't know, baby. I don't know. I spent a lot of time in jail. You know, gang fights, come-ons. I can deal with that, but... I mean, this place, I... I just don't know what I can do here. Kayla: Listen to me. You can handle this. You are the strongest person I know. Steve: There was this poor dude at lunch today sitting next to me. He was in a straitjacket. He -- they were spoon-feeding him. He spit his soup all over the orderly. Will I turn into that? Is that gonna be me? Kayla: No, no, no, no. You know what? Dr. Beale is gonna do the hypnotherapy. He's gonna help you recover those memories that you've repressed, and you are gonna get better. Steve: I'm not sick! Kayla: I didn't say you were sick. I didn't say that. Steve: Sweetness. We just got back together. What are we doing here? We should be holed up someplace, making love -- making up for those lost years. Instead, you got to have a pass to get in here to see me. I've been in here. I just -- I j-- it just makes me feel... Kayla: Makes you feel what? Steve: I feel -- I feel like a loser. Steve: We finally get a chance to be together, and I flip out and get locked up like a crazy person. Kayla: Do -- do people blame a cancer patient for being sick? Er. You do think I'm sick. Kayla: Now you're twisting my words. Steve: No, I'm just telling the truth, baby. It's what you and everybody else thinks. "Yeah, Steve - is okay until those sounds start going off in his head. Then watch out." Kayla: I love you I love you, and you're gonna be able to handle this. Dr. Beale: Mr. Johnson. Kayla: Hello, doctor. Steve: Yeah. Just call me Steve. Dr. Beale: Okay, Steve. Are we ready? Steve: "Are we ready?" We are never gonna be ready, dude. Just tell me what you're gonna do to me, and let's get to it. Dr. Beale: Hopefully I'm gonna find out everything your mind doesn't want you to know. Steve: Okay. Hey, doctor, are there any side benefits to this hypnosis thing? Dr. Beale: Such as? Steve: You know, weight loss, help me quit smoking, control this restless leg syndrome? Kayla: He's nervous. Steve: She's right. Dr. Beale: Steve, you should be aware that you may say things under hypnosis that you never wanted your wife or anyone else to hear. Steve: Well, we don't have any secrets from each other, do we, sweetness? Dr. Beale: All right, then. Dr. Johnson, I'm gonna have to ask that you be present as an observer only. Kayla: Of course. Steve: Good luck. You're gonna need it. Kayla: Just remember why we're here, okay? Steve: How could I forget? Dr. Beale: Now, I want you to lie back. Empty your mind. Steve: That shouldn't be too hard, right, baby? Dr. Beale: You'll need to concentrate, Steve. Steve: Okay, I'm with you. Dr. Beale: Focus on something pleasurable. Steve: Yeah, I got it. Dr. Beale: Close your eyes. Relax completely. Feel that your arms are loose and limp, like a rag doll's. Yeah. Steve: Hey. Hey, hey. Hey, hey. Dr. Beale: As I raise your hand, just let the weight of it hang limply in my fingers. Now I want you to go back to a time when you heard this sound. Tell me everything you see. Steve: It's too bright. The walls are bare. I'm -- I'm lying on a table. EJ: Shh! Shh! You're one of us now. You're one of us now, Steve. Dr. Beale: Steve. Steve, are you all right? Steve: Is it over? Dr. Beale: You were very agitated, so I ended the induction. Do you remember what you saw? Steve: What I saw? Dr. Beale: You were describing a memory to us -- a room. It sounded like perhaps it might have been an operating room -- something along those lines. You were lying on a table, and then what happened next? Steve: I don't know. Dr. Beale: Whatever it was, it evidently made you quite upset. Steve: I said I don't remember. Dr. Beale: I'm gonna play back what you said. Maybe that will help you recall. Steve: The light is too bright. The walls are bare. I'm lying on a table. Steve: Is -- is that it? Dr. Beale: That's all you said. But what or who did you see after that? Steve: Nothing. Nobody. Kayla: Steve, obviously this has upset you. Who was in the room with you? Steve: I said I don't know. This didn't work. I told you it probably wouldn't. Dr. Beale: Where are you going? Steve: I'm going to the bathroom. I don't need an escort for that, do I? Kayla: Doctor, is it that he can't tell us who was in the room or he won't? Dr. Beale: I think your husband experienced something so horrible, both physically and psychologically, that he's protecting himself by blocking it out. Kayla: You mean that he was tortured? Dr. Beale: Everything points to that. Kayla: Yeah, I know. I was just hoping. Well, I guess the question is, tortured for what reason? Dr. Beale: Well, in most cases, torture is used to extract information, but it can also induce behavior that the subject would normally resist. Kayla: So, what do we do? Dr. Beale: We need to wear down his resistance to hypnotherapy. Kayla: How do we do that? Dr. Beale: I'd like to try another session later in the week. Steve: Well, now that this is over with, why don't we get cut loose from this place? Kayla: Um, you committed yourself for two weeks, remember? Steve: No way. I need to get out of here today. Steve: It didn't work. If the hypnosis doesn't work, what's the point of all this? Dr. Beale: We made some very good progress today, and I have a feeling that we can accomplish our goals if we stick with the treatment plan. Kayla: You don't want to go home still feeling like this, do you? Steve: It's better than being in here feeling like this. Dr. Beale: Well, unfortunately, you can't go home. If you leave before the end of two weeks, your bail will be revoked. I'll look in on him after dinner. Kayla: Thank you, doctor. Uh, you know, I understand if you don't feel comfortable talking to the doctor about all this... but you can tell me. What did you remember? EJ: You're one of us. One of us. One of us. Steve: I told you, Kayla, I don't remember anything. What are we doing here? We should be out there finding the people who did this to me. I can't do that when I'm locked up here. You have to help me get out of here. Kayla: I can't. I can't do that. I can't let anything happen to you. Steve: Baby, come here. I'm so sorry. I don't want to make you worry anymore. Listen, I'll do what I have to do to -- to get better. I promise. Kayla: Really? Steve: Yeah. I will. Yeah, I will. Kayla: Thank you. I love you. Steve: I love you, baby. Come on, now. You know, I hate to kick you out of here, but, uh, they got this thing -- bead stringing. They pay me by the inch. Kayla: All right. Steve: Yeah. Kayla: Well, behave yourself, you know? I'll see you tomorrow. Steve: Okay. Kayla: Okay. Steve: Bye. Steve: Okay, square. Put the teakettle on. Company's a-coming. Category:2007